<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"It sounded better in my head" by Kate88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791354">"It sounded better in my head"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88'>Kate88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striketober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Troubled Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striketober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"It sounded better in my head"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chuckling, Nick slowly shook his head.</p><p>“Mate, you can’t say that”.</p><p>Strike lit a cigarette, taking a frustrated inhalation.  He’d tried to be honest and upfront.  Robin appreciated honest and upfront.  </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Ask a girl out by detailing the reasons it’s a very bad idea for you to be going out?” Nick asked, eyebrows raised almost to his hairline.</p><p>Put like that, he probably had a point.</p><p>“It sounded better in my head” Strike admitted after a few moment’s quiet.</p><p>“You know, you make it hard to believe that you’ve shagged half the women you say you have Oggy”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>